True Colours
by Ayrton
Summary: Jenna finds a novel way to give a certain crew member a reason to stay onboard the Liberator.


TRUE COLOURS

Avon was still working on the flight deck when Jenna started her night watch. The tech and the pilot had developed a talent for keeping out of each others way ever since their first time alone on the Liberator. Blake had teleported to Cygnus Alpha to try and save the other convicts and she and Avon had remained on board. That was when she had discovered the Liberator vault with its precious contents. And that's when Avon had suggested they leave.

She had almost given in. Avon knew how close she had been to abandoning Blake to sail off to a safe haven with all that wealth to divide between them. She had been sorely tempted and hated Avon for the fact that he knew. She could see it in his eyes every time they discussed one of Blake's plans. On those occasions he was tempting her to finally act upon the invitation that lay in his look.

Jenna had always been a practical woman. She saw possibilities where there was profit and she had been a more than successful space trader. But it went against her personal code to abandon someone who had saved her life on more than one occasion. Not a day went by that she didn't regret her decision, though. Especially after Gan's death.

They had never spoken about it since. There was no need for Jenna to inform Blake about the attempt to betray him, since Avon made no secret of the fact that he loathed Blake as well as his cause and would only help him as long as it served his own purpose. But every time she was alone with the tech she was afraid he would once again make her an offer to leave Blake and the revolution. She was not so sure she would refuse this time.

That's why she limited her dealings with him to a minimum and did not socialise with him at all. But she was very aware of the man and with each new venture Blake undertook, Jenna wondered if Avon would double-cross them. Or worse: leave for one of his many boltholes with his share of the treasure. If Jenna was absolutely honest with herself, than it was _that_ she feared the most. That Avon would finally leave.

He was the one who did not let his judgement cloud by idealism and quick results. He had a keen mind and Jenna wouldn't know how they would be able to do repairs on the alien spaceship without him. Of course, Jenna was perfectly capable of casting a critical eye on Blake's schemes, but she also knew that the man had an uncanny ability to win her over. Avon was her fail safe. He would fight their leader every step of the way.

If Avon left, so would she. Blake would go off to find others to fight his revolution with. Vila would find a nice rich planet where he could continue his profession as a thief. Cally would probably follow Blake and Jenna would return to space trading. She was no revolutionary. They would all go their ways. And maybe that was for the best.

When Avon was about to leave the flight deck, she asked "What would you do if you could leave the Liberator, Avon?"

"I can always leave the Liberator." he replied.

"Then why don't you?"

"Well, now, that would be the same reason that's keeping you here. The contents of the vault."

Jenna smiled. He smiled back.

"But that isn't the _real_ reason _you're_ still here."

It was a statement, not a question. Jenna knew where this was going. She and Blake had developed a solid friendship. She might not always agree with his views, but she liked the man, everybody did. Everybody but Avon.

"What's keeping you here, Jenna?"

Jenna's mind was doing overtime. No need to confirm what Avon and the other crew members already knew. And then it suddenly came to her. With just a simple answer to that question, she might be able to tip the scales in her favour for a change. She looked up at him, confidence in her eyes and admitted it.

"I suppose it's love that's keeping me here...for now."

He gave her a self-satisfied smile and gathered his equipment. When he made for the exit and passed Jenna's station, she stopped him, her hand gently on his arm. He was surprised by the touch. People did not touch Avon, well, perhaps Blake did on occasion, but Jenna was the one who always saw to it that there was ample distance between herself and the computer tech.

"And now that I have your undivided attention..." she slowly said, while her fingers lightly stroked his arm. "Blake's not the object of my desire."

She locked eyes with him and saw his widen in a startled surprise. Only for a second, but Jenna had caught it. He understood, and he couldn't hide the disbelief and insecurity that were clouding his features now. She took advantage of this rare state of confusion in the man and slowly moved forward and grabbed the back of his head to draw him into a tentative kiss.

When she looked at him again, their faces only inches apart, she was witness to a first in her dealings with this eloquent man. He was literally stunned into silence and seemed to suffer from temporary paralysis of the brain. Probably wondering how he could have missed the signs of a woman being infatuated with him. Or maybe he was wondering about the ulterior motives behind Jenna's revelation. Or maybe his brain had simply overloaded and was incapable of any coherent thoughts.

When she kissed him again she heard a thud behind her. He had dropped his tools and soon she felt his hands on the small of her back.

He had clearly processed the new data and decided to let his body take over for a change.


End file.
